


Sunday Morning Radio Tunes

by paleboyfriends



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, seriously, you might actually die from the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleboyfriends/pseuds/paleboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loke decides this is how he wants to spend the rest of forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning Radio Tunes

It’s been two and a half weeks since Lucy summoned him last, so Loke decides to take matters into his own hands and appears in her bedroom one morning. She’s still in bed when he arrives, snoozing lightly with the breeze from the open window tugging at her sleep tousled hair. He grins at how adorable she looks before grabbing the covers she has wrapped around her and yanking them completely off her body whilst letting out a sing-song, “Good morning, Lucy!”

His answer is a shriek and a foot to the abdomen, which he takes with a smile and only a slight wince as she babbles on about people not respecting her privacy and appropriate times to visit and how Sunday morning, when she’s trying to have a lay-in, is most definitely not one of them.

“Sorry, sorry,” he says, grin still firmly in place, “But you haven’t summoned me in a while and I missed you.”

“That doesn’t mean you can just pop in whenever.” She mumbles as she turns to make her way over to her dresser but Loke catches the blush staining her cheeks and it practically makes him giddy.

“Tell you what,” he says, “How about I make you breakfast as an apology for waking you up?”

“Really?” she turns back to him with a smile of her own ( _her first smile of the day and it’s because of you_ , part of him supplies), “Thanks Loke!” she chirps before making her way to her bathroom to get ready.

He sets to work, cooking up an omelette for her because he knows it’s her favourite. It’s probably not going to be as good as one she’d make herself but he also knows that Lucy won’t mind.

He’s setting the plates down at her little table when she re-emerges from the bathroom and is rewarded with another grin and more thanks and he just has to stare for a moment because, God, she’s beautiful.

He tells her a little about what’s going on with the other spirits she’s contracted with back in the Spirit World ( _not home, never home, because this, right here with Lucy, this is home_ ) but mostly he listens as she fills him in on what’s been going on with her, how Natsu managed to destroy another building on their latest mission, how she’s sure there’s something going on between Levy and Gajeel and how other members of the Guild are starting to tease her the same way Happy and Bickslow do (and he can’t help but grin like a fool at that last one).

When they’ve finished eating she gathers the plates up and heads into the kitchen to wash up, him following behind to help despite her telling him not to. She flicks on the radio and turns it up, humming along to the tune as she sets to work washing, Loke standing next to her to assist with the drying.

He bumps his hip into hers, causing her to stumble slightly, and she flicks soap bubbles on his suit in response and grins and giggles and pokes fun at him for wearing sunglasses inside. It turns into a giggling tussle over them and ends with them perched on Lucy’s nose and the two of them dancing to Sunday morning radio tunes with reckless abandon in her little kitchenette. He twirls her and dips her and then kisses her, slow and deep, the way he knows she loves to be kissed and when he pulls away she gives a little breathless laugh and Loke decides this is how he wants to spend the rest of forever.


End file.
